Kings And Lords Are Not the Same
by Geno77
Summary: Another 'what if' of if one of the Pacman games was actually canon to PMatGA, though being apart of its distant past. And if you know who the 'king' of this title is, you know EXACTLY which game I mean... (Yes, there will be a chapter 2.)


(Set Before Season 2, sorry but I haven't seen it yet still!)

"GAH!" A sphere of red-yellow fire crashed against the wall, licking at he obsidian greedily before dying out just as quickly. "WE WERE SO _CLOSE_ THAT TIME!" Yet another fireball shot forth, burning even hotter and brighter than its predecessor. This time, though, it was aimed towards a different target.

"Ack! S-sire! Please, you nearly-"

Twin orbs of rage glared at the one protesting. "**SILENCE! YOU USELESS ****_IDIOT!_**" The little purple ghost tried to flee, but metal claws caught him and brought him closer. "**DO ****_YOU REALIZE THAT YOU ONLY _****_GOT IN THE WAY!?_****_"_** The metal started glowing white from the heat, becoming unbearably hot. For everything he tried, nothing worked, he couldn't break from the vicious grip that restrained him from escape. From getting away from-

With a sudden shift in intention, he found himself flung aside. He let out an 'Oomph!' as he hit the wall, sliding down to the floor with a wince. It'd been a long time since he'd seen Betrayus get _this_ mad. Sure, there had been fits that'd come close in recent times with defeats. But he hadn't been seriously _burned_ like this before in ages. Not since the fire ghost's temper had lessened in complacency. Now it was like the years before, in the time right after the War had ended.

The first few years they had ever spent in the NetherWorld against their will, stuck as ghouls, the ghost that led them now had become a monster. With powers he hadn't known how to control feasting off his own instability, he'd been left unchecked, wreaking destruction with his flames.

Luckily, for the sake of all the NetherWorld's inhabitants, that rage eventually had simmered down into bitterness and apathy overtime. He never thought he'd see this side to his Commander again, but it was clear by the burns he harbored which were still smoldering...

"_Sigh... What's the __use__?"_

Betrayus, Lord of the NetherWorld, sat back upon his throne with a groan. He had NOT been having a good night at all. For once, the plan seemed so flawless that he hadn't had a trace of anxiety about it getting done. They'd even managed to get _a freaking VAMPIRE_ for brimstone's sake! How had it all failed so miserably?!

Well, one reason he'd come up with already was how _Buttler_ had diverted the Count's attention for a petty prank on his equally infuriating brother. Perhaps if that hadn't happened, the terror of the night would've found Pac and gotten him _before_ that aggravating PacWorld scientist had come up with a way to defeat his newest alley.

Another occurred to him, as he put his head in his metal hands and let out a deep sigh, that maybe he was approaching this Pac-problem the wrong way somehow. Like there was something he was missing, something he should have been able to see but couldn't. That the solution to his problem was right in front of his face but something was in his way.

"What am I _missing_?" Betrayus exhaled, feeling tired and drained from his fit of rage. His red eyes, now having cooled and softened, gazed up at the ceiling as he slouched against the cushions behind him. It _had_ been a long day, and especially night. Count Pacula hadn't gone right back to sleep after falling haphazardly back into the NetherWorld. _Nooooooo,_ the vampire had wanted _something_ to eat before slumbering again for hundreds of years, so he could recover and just out of spite for sending him to prey that apparently could utilize one of his only weaknesses.

_'The vampire had the worst possibly time, though_', Betrayus thought with a little laugh. _'He insulted me and tried to attack me just as I was completely wound-up. Though the look on his face when he realized I knew how to use different _kinds_ of fire was worth those scratches."_

Just then, the room seemed to shudder, and the lighting dim and darken...


End file.
